The present invention generally relates to cyclopamine analogs and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and methods for preparing such analogs and compositions. These compounds and compositions are useful for the treatment of disorders mediated by the hedgehog pathway, such as cancer.
Inhibition of the hedgehog pathway in certain cancers has been shown to result in inhibition of tumor growth. For example, anti-hedgehog antibodies have been shown to antagonize the function of the hedgehog pathway and inhibit the growth of tumors. Small molecule inhibition of hedgehog pathway activity has also been shown to result in cell death in a number of cancer types.
Research in this area has focused primarily on the elucidation of hedgehog pathway biology and the discovery of new hedgehog pathway inhibitors. Although inhibitors of the hedgehog pathway have been identified, there still exists the need to identify more potent inhibitors of the hedgehog pathway.
PCT publication WO 2006/026430 published 9 Mar. 2006 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a wide variety of cyclopamine analogs, focusing on those with unsaturation in the A or B ring. In the present application, the surprisingly potent analogs contain completely saturated A and B rings.